parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Walt Disney's "Peter Pan". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - June (Little Einsteins) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb), Taran, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Wart/King Arthur (The Sword in the Stone), and Pinocchio *Princess Tiger Lily - Baby Bop *The Indian Chief - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Hook's Pirates - Elephants vs. Monsters *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tantor (Tarzan) *Seagull - Jim Crow (Dumbo (1941)) *Hippopotamus - *Ape Family - Three Littles Pigs (Disney Cartoon) *Rhinoceros - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears A Who) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) (Rio) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) and Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Lena (The Little Mermaid) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Brown-Haired Mermaid - May (Pokémon) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cinderella *Other Brown-Haired Mermaid - Jeri Katou (Digimon) *Pirate with hot water kettle - *Indian Chief's Wife - Jessie (Toy Story 2 and 3) *Brave and Squaw - Sonic and Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) Scene Index: #Ash Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") #Ash Pan part 2 - Meet the Nintendo Family #Ash Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow #Ash Pan part 4 - Ash Ketchum Chases His Shadow/May and Ash Ketchum Meet #Ash Pan part 5 - Milo and Max Meet Ash Ketchum/Thumbelina in a Sulky Mood #Ash Pan part 6 - Ash Ketchum Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") #Ash Pan part 7 - Meet King Leonidas and the Villains/Razorbeard's Lackey vs. Rex #Ash Pan part 8 - King Leonidas Attacks Ash Ketchum and the Nintendo Children #Ash Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Mammals/Thumbelina Tries to Kill May #Ash Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Teensies #Ash Pan part 11 - Ash Ketchum and May Meet the Mermaids/King Leonidas Kidnaps Misty #Ash Pan part 12 - Ash Ketchum Tricks King Leonidas/Saving Misty #Ash Pan part 13 - King Leonidas's New Plan #Ash Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Fairynapped #Ash Pan part 15 - Thumbelina Helps King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 16 - Big Chief Ash Ketchum/I Had A Mother Once #Ash Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 18 - "The Elegant King Leonidas"/A Bomb! #Ash Pan part 19 - Ash Ketchum Cares About Thumbelina #Ash Pan part 20 - Ash Ketchum vs. King Leonidas/King Leonidas the Lionfish #Ash Pan part 21 - Home Again #Ash Pan part 22 - End Credits Gallery: 1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Peter Pan June.jpg|June as Wendy Darling Animated Butch Patrick The Phantom Tollbooth 1970-500x373.jpg|Milo as John Darling 150px-MaxAG.png|Max Maple as Michael Darling 657008 1299442996663 full.jpg|Thumbelina as Tinkerbell Char 25011.jpg|King Leodinas as Captain Hook Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as Mr. Smee Rex.jpg|Rex as Tick Tock the Crocodile Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy as Lost Boy 1 Taran.jpg|Taran as Lost Boy 2 christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Lost Boy 3 Cody.jpg|Cody as Lost Boy 4 Wart.png|Wart as Lost Boy 5 Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio ig as Lost Boy 6 Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop as Tiger Lily Bi Bird.jpg|Big Bird as The Indian Chief Blue.jpg|Blue as Nana Princess Sally.png|Sally Acorn as Mary Darling MarioMic.png|Mario as George Darling Elephant vs. Monster.jpg|Elephant vs. Monster as Hook Pirates Tantor.gif|Tantor as Singing Pirate with accordion Jim Crow.jpg|Jim Crow as Seagull Hyachinth Hippo.jpg|Hyachinth Hippo as a Hippopotamus Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as The Ape Family HORTONHD3.jpg|Horton as Rhinoceros char_25010.jpg|Fisherman Bear as Bear Nige.jpg|Nigel as Surprise Animal 320px-Grand_Minimus_Woods_of_Light.jpg|Teensies as The Indians Lena.jpg|Lena as Red-Haired Mermaid Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda as Black-Haired Mermaid Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Blonde-Haired Mermaid May.png|May as Brown-Haired Mermaid Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Other Red-Haired Mermaid Princess Jasmine|Princess Jasmine as Other Black-Haired Mermaid Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid Jeri_Katou.png|Jeri Katou as Other Brown-Haired Mermaid The Beast.jpg|The Beast as Pirate with hot water kettle jessie.jpg|Jessie as Indian Chief's Wife sonix-3504783-640-480.jpg|Sonic as Brave amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Squaw Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Brave's Mother Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs